Tao
by Relicarmor
Summary: Evolution in its simplest form is simply change. When Naruto finds out he's not exactly a normal person things get interesting. What is Psychokinesis? And how will it effect the entire world? NaruX? Smart Naruto AU Tech


Hello ladies and gents I'm back and ready to give writing another chance. Now unfortunately I will be giving up on one of my stories and completely restarting "A New Path." That story and this one will be my main projects and I will not start anymore until I have finished these two. I would like to take this moment to say… I do not own Naruto or any other anime I make references to whether it be directly or indirectly. Neither do I own the poem "Garden of Tao" From which I have used excerpts. Now with that said let us begin. This is…

Thought - _Thought_

Talk - Talk

Demon - **Demon**

Jutsu - **Jutsu**

**Tao**

_What the caterpillar calls the end,  
The world calls a butterfly" - Lao Tze Tao_

Long ago an ancient people now long forgotten once understood that change is a part of life and that change is a sign of evolution. One small change can and will cause a ripple effect and bring upon the world, evolution. That even the tiniest change, given the right cooperation could bring an amazingly bright future or, if fought bring about a dark horizon. Just as the caterpillar lives it's life knowing that there will be a change yet never knowing what it will be, we unknowingly follow hoping for the best. One civilization lost in time is about to get their well deserved wake up.

About halfway into The Land of Fire you come across an old village named after a priest who cleared the land and started a farm there, It's name is Kokoriko. It is here in this village that you here tales of legends and myths, one in particular being passed down through the ages about the lush forest to the north of their village. The story goes in the middle of this entangling forest surrounded by towering ancient walls stands a village, This village is a home for shadows and if you saw it you would be spirited away never to return. If you were to ask anyone about the village people would outright ignore you. No one acknowledges it and no one, absolutely no one ever talks openly about it. Every time someone asks about it they mysteriously disappeared and it has always been that way. There has only ever been one man who came upon it and came back to the village but even he was not whole when he returned, spouting about how the forest itself protected the village luring you in to take your life. He too was spirited away that night, there was no blood, no damage, just gone.

This day was different… This day something came from the village. All the villagers stopped and looked as three figures dropped from the trees and landed at the edge of town. The first to drop down was a young man about 5ft 9 in tall wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with bracers on his forearms in an arctic camouflage design. The man wore khaki shorts and blue sandals but the most peculiar thing about him was a strange device atop his right eye it looked to be made of metal with a glass piece covering the eye. As soon as he dropped down he began looking from one person to the next switching people every time his eye piece beeped.

The second person to drop down was a young woman wearing a dark red dress with slits down both hips to about her knees where the dress stopped under the dress she wore black skintight shorts that went a little past her knees and seemed to be made of some sort of thin material and finished with black sandals. She looked rather normal except for her bright pink hair that cascaded down her back but that's not what caught the villager's attention. There was a large metal device on her right forearm that seemed to cover all the way over her hand. There were strange designs on it that lit up every so often and it too had a glass piece on the underside of it that she seemed to be looking at as soon as she dropped down.

The third person to drop down was an older man who seemed to be a little too apathetic as he dropped down with a book in his hand. He wore a black shirt with a green vest over it that had a lot of pockets on it. He wore blue pants and had a pouch attached to them with medical wraps and the same kind of wraps tied his pants to his legs at his calves right above his black sandals. His face although in the book was visible and the villagers didn't know what to make of it as there was a piece of black cloth going over his left eye and a black face mask covering the lower half of his face. He too was looking around but not at the villagers he was looking up in the trees.

A smooth feminine voice rang as the pink haired girl spoke "Kakashi? Where is he?"

A cool voice answered back "Hmm? You say something?"

The pink haired girl just stared at the older man annoyed and then looked towards the other boy from her angle only seeing his back and the back of his raven hair when she spoke "Sasuke do you see him?"

Sasuke switched from scanning civilians to turn and point his eyes toward the forest and spoke "1.3 km off to the north east the bandit camp over there must have given him a bit more trouble he'll be arriving in about 10 minutes. Right now we need to find out who here has been supplying them information. I'm having trouble matching them to the photo given to us… Sakura you're up." With that said he took a step back and put a hand on her shoulder to bring her out of her musing on their missing teammate.

She nodded and took a step forward and started looking at the underside of her metallic arm. The metal started a couple inches past her elbow and followed her arm until it encased her hand. Making a fist she punched the ground ignoring the small amount of pain at doing so and watched in fascination for the hundredth time as she used this technique Her fist dissolved into a hundred tiny spider like robots and they descended upon the village with that said Sakura did a few one handed seals and pressed her pointer and middle finger to her throat and spoke in a very loud voice "Please stay calm these are just a precaution they will only pass by you they will not touch or harm you. We are here to discern which of you has been supplying information to multiple bandit camps around the area. And I repeat we mean you no harm." She nodded to herself taking her fingers away from her throat and looking at the glass underside of her arm. The information displayed there told her what her Nanos found, and so far nothing showed up until they recorded a heat source fleeing away from the village.

Sakura quickly looked up at both men and spoke "I believe I've found him he's on the run…"

Is what at that exact moment that the man came flying and hit the ground in front of them. Sakura deadpanned and Sasuke smirked while Kakashi just smiled…. With his eye? He spoke for all of them "Yo, how was it Naruto?"

A figure landed right behind the sprawled out man and stood up straight as he took in his surroundings. The villagers could tell he was male and the fact that he had white hair made him stand out. It was short white hair spiked and it was obvious he took after the older man because he wore a dark black face mask that ended right below his light blue eyes. He wore a black tight tank top with black fingerless gloves on each hand and the outfit continued into black pants with thin orange tribal designs going down each pant leg the whole outfit being completed with black sandals and a pouch on the side of his pants.

A level voice came from the now named figure "Not bad Kakashi-sensei but the north camp was a little bigger than we thought. I have clones bringing the hostages back to the village now," He looked at the other two and smirked "How'd you two do? Better yet how are the new improvements working?"

Sakura was the first to answer "The eastern camp was just a lookout nothing I can't handle. And mine worked great though I wish it would stop hurting when I use the Nanos the strain it puts on my arm is small but still a reliability."

Sasuke answered next while touching his device "The camp just below Sakura's was pathetic… As far as my eye, It works… surprisingly well. The scanning function and zoom need work though at 50m it gets really hard to focus. Other than that I want to talk to you about some future upgrades."

Naruto sweat dropped at that as he thought _"It's not that the ideas are bad but at the rate we're going I'm going to run out of materials and the necessary tech to upgrade. Unless… That's it! But for now I just gotta tweak this… and make sure the levels on that are safe… and make sure this is calibrated…." _His mind kept going but he had enough decency to remember to speak back to both teammates "Alright Sakura I'll give the hydraulics idea a look at maybe incorporating a suspension system into yours and I can take a look at yours Sasuke when we get back to readjust the sighting."

Both of them nodded and went to tie up the man laying defeated in front of them. While they took care of that Kakashi finally but his book away and spoke "Ma Sakura you may want to recall your little friends they're creeping the village out." Sakura blushed at the embarrassment and pushed a spot on the glass of her arm and the Nanos came running back to reform as her hand.

After turning the man into the local authorities they all regrouped next to the forest and Kakashi was the first to speak "Alright team we're going to race back to the village now you all know the way and all of you have been training in speed now I will be waiting within the walls when you get there find me first one to do so will get a prize and maybe even some extra lessons." With that he disappeared in a rush of leaves and wind.

They all looked at each other and laughed Sasuke spoke "Even after all we've been through he still wants to test our teamwork? Hn he's slipping if he can't see that we already learned that lesson." As he said the last part he touched his device over his eye. "But still we should get going and Naruto…. No using mods for this race" At that Naruto deflated but he jumped up and did a backflip in time to jump off of the first tree limb above him. Sasuke jumped up next on to a tree to his left kicking off of the trunk to land on the limb. Sakura was the last to jump but right before she smirked and waited an extra second and jumped high and flipped forward as she grabbed a smaller limb and used it to propel her body forward by swinging on it and then landed on a limb 20 feet ahead of the guys and took off hopping.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked resembling the boy across from him and then spoke "Konoha here we come!" With that they both took off jumping and flipping through the tree tops.

* * *

_Now to really understand my story you need to go back…. Back in time to watch how I grew and evolved and only then will you understand who I am and what I do. Now sit back cause I'm going to show you all that happened between then… and now._

"_Under the shadows of the rose bush, a lone caterpillar escapes its cocoon" -Brian Madden _

_

* * *

_

Well that's it guys this is my pilot. If it gets good response I will keep updating this one however either way my next update will be A New Path C ya!


End file.
